


Syndicate

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Sulu and Kirk are abducted on the way back to the enterprise and forced into an unsavoury situation.





	Syndicate

“Captain, an unidentified alien ship has just appeared on sensors less than one lightyear away from our position and is heading towards us.” Sulu told his superior.

Kirk, who was monitoring warp core antimatter flow from the console nest to the pilot asked, “Do they seem hostile?”

“The alien ship appears to have its shields raised. The sensors cannot penetrate them.” The lieutenant replied.

“How long until we reach the rendezvous point.” Kirk asked.

“Not for another three hours and forty-two minutes, Sir.” The ebony haired man relayed.

The captain began tapping away at his console. “This is Captain Kirk. Enterprise please come in.”

No reply to the hail came.

“It seems the alien ship is blocking communications.” Sulu told the blond after studying the readings from his terminal.

“Send out distress call on all bands.” Kirk ordered his lieutenant. Sulu followed the command.

The console began franticly beeping at the pilot. “We’re being hailed by the alien ship.” Sulu relayed to the captain.

“On screen.” Kirk ordered.

A grey scally skinned creature appeared on the view screen.

“Surrender or be destroyed.” is all the alien said.

“I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Break off pursuit course. We will defend ourselves.”

Surrender or be destroyed.” The scaly creature repeated.

“This is your last warning.” Kirk warned.

“Captain, the alien vessel has fried two phasor shots.”

Kirk tapped at the console. In an instant the view screen went blank and Sulu’s terminal told him the shields had been erected.

She shots landed and the shuttle shook violently at the impact.

“Damage report.” The blond demanded of his pilot.

“Shields down to three percent. Warp core offline. Transporters offline.”

Kirk swore. The alien vessel had pretty powerful weapons and Sulu was beginning to panic. “Sir. We won’t survive another bombardment like that.”

Kirk swore again, “Hail the alien vessel, Mr Sulu” Sulu did as he was ordered and the grey skinned alien appeared on the view screen once again “We surrender.” Kirk said.

光

As soon as the captain had surrendered, he had Sulu lowered the shields and they were beamed aboard the alien vessel. The two were separated once on boarded and the pilot was taken to a small room in the bowels of the ship

The room was pristine white and too hot. The material of the Star fleet uniforms were pretty good at adapting to different weathers and climates but Sulu was begging to sweat in his uniform shirt and undershirt.

Sulu began to pace the small space and wondered where they had taken Kirk and what was going to happen next when a door that was seemingly part of the wall just before, swoshed open and an alien with grey scales walked in.

“Strip.” The creature ordered in a voice that made Sulu’s skin crawl.

“What?”

“Take off your clothes. Now!” the alien ordered. He was holding something rather like a hand held phasor so Sulu complied. He took off his shirt and undershirt and then his boots and uniform trousers.

“And the rest.” The alien said once the pilot was left standing in only his underwear. Sulu shimmied his pants off and stood stark naked inform of his captive, his body shivering slightly despite the almost unbearable heat.

The creature began to circle the younger Star fleet officer, humming thoughtfully to himself and prodding Sulu in certain places with a fat, rough finger.

“Not bad.” The alien finally concluded. He left the room but returned a moment later with a fresh set of clothes. “Put these on.” He demanded.

Sulu did as he was told.

The clothes the alien provided were thin but sort of silky. They were highly decorated in gold and blue and purple and as Sulu pulled them on, they left vast expanses of his skin and muscles visible.

Sulu was escorted out of the room and down twisting corridors further into the ship until they reached what the young pilot could only describe as a cell. The guard lowered the energy force field and pushed Sulu inside.

He replaced the field and then wandered off.

Compared to the last room, the cell was dirty, like it hadn’t been cleaned in a while, and cold enough that Sulu had to hug his arms around himself to stop himself from shivering in the scanty clothes he had been given.

It was not a long a while until the guard returned and a similarly dressed Kirk was escorted into the cell.

“Hikaru. Are you ok?” Kirk asked once the guard had wondered off again. Kirk had not called Sulu by his first name in a while and the familiarity of it threw him off for a moment.

Kirk began to look worriedly at the younger man so Sulu replied “I’m fine.”

“What did they do to you?” the captain asked.

“They made me strip.” Sulu replied, “Then they, I don’t know, examined me visually. They gave me this to wear and then took me here.”

“They did the same to me.” Kirk confirmed.”

“What do they want from us.” The pilot asked his superior.

“I don’t know.” Kirk answered honestly, “But I don’t intend to stick around long enough to find out.”

Sulu nodded, “What do we do.”

“We wait. We gather inelegance, we figure out the movements of the crew, we wait for the ideal opportunity and then we try and contact the enterprise.”

“Ok.” Sulu said in a small voice, resigned to the fact that they were going to be in this predicament for a while. He wished more than anything that it did not have to be with Kirk of all people.

“What do we do now?” the pilot asked.

“Now we sleep.” The blond answered, “We save our strength.”

There were no beds or blankets in the cell so Sulu made his way over and laid down on his side facing the back wall.

After only minuets the metal of the deck floor had sucked all the warmth from the lieutenant.

“Hikaru, come here.” Sulu opened his eyes and looked behind him to Kirk, who was lying on his back next to one of the adjacent walls of the cell. Sulu looked at the blond dubiously. “We should share our body heat to conserve energy.” Kirk explained.

Sulu turned away from the blond. “I’m good thanks, Jim.” he said.

The pilot continued to shiver and after a few moments he felt Kirk’s presence behind him, his warm chest abutting his back and his strong arms wrapping around his waist. Sulu began to feel warm instantly.  
光

It was almost the worst night’s sleep he had ever had and was made even worse by a guard pulling him from his dreamless unconsciousness with shouted demands to wake up.

Kirk still had his arms warped round Sulu’s waist but quickly removed them. Both men made to stand up.

Sulu looked to the blond for a moment, noticing his sleep ruffled hair and purple rings begging to bloom under his eyes. The pilot was sure that he did not look much better.

The guard lowered the energy barrier and ordered the two Star fleet officers to follow him. Mercifully he took them to a sort of communal bathroom where they could relieve and wash themselves.

Sulu had seen Kirk naked many times but still felt uncomfortable as they stood unto the lukewarm spray of the communal showers and quickly rubbed themselves down with bars soap.

“How did you sleep?” Kirk asked his subordinate.

“Terribly. You?” Sulu returned.

“Not well.” The blond said, rubbing his hands through his hair.

The guard came back in with towels and the two dried themselves off and changed back into the skimpy, highly decorated clothes they had been provided.

The guard escorted them to yet another room. This one was decorated lavishly, a large double bed in the centre and pillows made of expensive materials strewn about the place. The floor was clad in thick carpet that felt soft against Sulu’s bare feet.

The guard left the two in the room and stepped out of the door that seemed to blend invisibly into the wall once closed.

“Well, this is an upgrade.” Kirk chuckled. Sulu knew Kirk had the habit of using humour when he was nervous as a coping mechanism during tense situations or to conceal traumatic experiences.

“What do they expect from us?” The ebony-haired man asked his captain.

As If in answer to the young pilot’s question a voice began to talk, seeming coming from the walls. “This is your audition. If I like what I see, you move onto the next stage. If not, you die.” The voice cut out.

“Audition for what?” Sulu asked Kirk.

“What exactly do you expect us to do?” Kirk said the room.

“Mate with each other.” The voice replied.

Sulu’s stomach dropped. Kirk looked at him with calculating eyes. The blond approached Sulu slowly. “I know this is not ideal. But we have to do what he says.”

“I know but…” Sulu trailed off.

“Let’s start out slowly.” Kirk said. “Can I kiss you?” even in this life and death situation Sulu knew Kirk would not touch him if he did not give his consent.

“Yes.” Sulu agreed in a small voice. Kirk grasped Sulu lightly by his biceps and leaned towards him slowly until their lips met.

Kirks lips were full if not a little chapped.

Kirk moved away moments later. “Ok?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Sulu replied.

Kirk moved in again this time his lips parted slightly and his tongue lapped at Sulu’s lips. Sulu parted his lips too and the blond’s tongue entered his moth. Sulu could not help but moan into Kirk’s mouth at the sensation of their tongues running over each other.

Kirks hands moved to Sulu’s waist and deepens the kiss, his tong feeling along the roof of Sulu’s moth and running over Sulu’s own tongue. Kirk pressed his hips into Sulu’s and the hard length of his cock rubbed against Sulu’s own erection.

Kirk pulled away again the ebony-haired man was left slightly wanting at the loss of contact.

“Shall we move to the bed?” Kirk asked in a low voce. Sulu only nodded in reply. Kirk took him by the hand and guided him over to the luxurious bed. Kirk pushed the younger man back onto its mattress so that only his lower legs hung of the edge, bending at the knee.

The sheets of the bed were so soft that Sulu thought he could just fall asleep there and then but then Kirk put his fingers under the hem of the clothing item that Sulu could best describe as shorts cum briefs. Kirk pulled them down to Sulu’s knees letting the younger man’s hard length free of its fabric prison.

Sulu looked to Kirk as the blond took the younger man’s cock into his warm mouth. Kirk began to bob and Sulu grunted in pleasure. Kirk really knew what he was doing, randomly flicking his tongue over the head of the swollen gland and at other times taking him in right to the back of his throat.

Sulu moaned loudly – louder that he normally would, it was a show after all - but the pleasure was real.

After moments of heady fellatio Kirk pulled away. Sulu sat up pressed his mouth roughly to Kirk’s. The taste of himself on Kirk’s tongue was a heady rush.

Sulu manoeuvred Kirk to sit on the end of the bed so that he could return the favour but Kirk gave the younger man a subtle shake of his head and instead shuffled back so the he was leant back on his elbows in the middle of the bed.

Kirk raised an eyebrow in an expression that only invited Sulu to craw along the length of the bed until he was now straddling Kirk. The blond pressed his lips against Sulu’s jaw, kissing his way up to the base of his ear. He let his tongue lap and the younger man’s earlobe once.

“Hikaru, you have to take of my clothes and fuck me. I know this must be difficult for you but it’s a matter of survival and I won’t think anything less of you for doing so.” Kirk whispered into Sulu’s ear. Kirk’s words were a comfort that Sulu didn’t know he needed to hear as well as permission to continue.

The ebony-haired man began pressing kisses to Kirk’s neck and clavicle which were both exposed due to the scant nature of the clothes the blond wore.

Sulu wrapped his fingers under the hem of the blond’s shirt and pulled it over Kirks head in one smooth motion.

He kissed Kirk roughly on the lips once again before he worked his way down once again reaching the flat plains and hard muscles of his stomach this time. He pulled of Kirk’s glittering shorts, over his thighs and caves and discarded the item over the edge of the bed. Kirk fat cock lay hard and aching against his stomach

Sulu worried his bottom lips between his teeth as he looked down at Kirk’s debauched appearance. Sulu tugged at Kirk’s length a few times enjoying the weight of it in his hands.

Kirk lifted his knees, pulling them towards himself and widened his legs giving the pilot easy access to his entrance. Sulu almost moaned at the sight, his cock aching between his thighs.

Sulu went to take his own shirt of but Kirk grabbed onto his hand. “Leave it on.” He ordered.

The younger man looked about himself quickly for anything that could be used to slick Kirk’s entrance. Sulu meet his eyes to Kirks own. They were the colour of the ocean on a bright summer day and heavy with lust.

The captain seemed to understand Sulu’s hesitation. He took Sulu’s hand and brought it to his mouth. He lapped at Sulu’s long fingers before sucking the index and middle finger into his mouth. Once Sulu’s fingers were coated sufficiently with his saliva, Kirk released them from the wet warmth.

The younger man moved his slick fingers down to Kirk entrance and pushed gently at it. His index finger slid in easily. Sulu massaged and stretched Kirk for long moments adding more of his own spit as needed and gradually increasing the number of fingers that invaded the blond’s warmth.

Kirk nodded to his subordinate, a visual indication that he was ready to take Sulu. The ebony-haired man spat onto his own cock, rubbing the slick liquid over it and lined himself up with Kirk’s entrance.

He kissed Kirk deeply as he pushed in and once he was fully sheathed inside he reached down to stroke Kirk’s aching length.

“More.” Kirk spoke into Sulu’s mouth and the younger man complied, starting of slowly and gradually increasing pace as the pleasure built.

In the end the sex did not last long. Kirk came first, long ropes over his own chest and stomach, and Kirk following shortly after, spilling himself inside of the blond.

Sulu fell onto the mess, leaning heavily on Kirk had made, relishing in the satisfaction of orgasm. Kirk chortled and kissed the younger man the cheek.

The moment was perfect until the slimy voice came from the walls and Sulu was reminded of the situation they were in. “You pass the test. You will move onto the next stage.”

The alien guard came back in and ordered the two men to redress.

They were guided back to the bathroom, where they washed and were given a fresh set of clothes.

They were next taken to a medical facility. Sulu was made to sit on a bio-bed whilst Kirk was made to wait a little distance away. The doctor didn’t have the same scaly skin as the guards but had pale blue skin with twisted black markings like tattoos.

The doctor ran a scanning devise over Sulu, presumably checking his health before taking pictures of his face and body from the front and in profile.

“Left hand please.” She asked of the pilot with a gentle voice. Sulu help it out hesitantly. The doctor pressed a device against his wrist. A sharp pain flared there but was gone a moment later. “This is your on-board credit chip implant.” She said. “You will be awarded credits based on your performance and the satisfaction of the customer. You can use these credits to acquire food and amenities. I must warn you that the chip also contains a tracker witch will inform the crew if you move outside of the designated zones.”

Sulu and Kirk traded places and the blond went through the same procedure. The doctor then gave them a bundle deodorant, tooth brushes, soap, razor blades, toilet paper and many other items, many of which Sulu had no idea what they did.

Sulu expected the guard to take them back to their cell after but instead they were guided to a large communal living space. It was divided into smaller spaces by walls no higher than a meter protruding from the longest wall and each section had no front wall closing it off.

Some of these spaces were occupied by aliens wearing similar clothes to Sulu and Kirk. The guard led the two Starfleet officers to one of these spaces. It contained nothing but a moderate floor space. Looking around Sulu noticed that other spaces had beds of mattress or even just a few pillows.

“We need something to sleep on.” Kirk said to the guard, he too must have noticed their lack of a bed despite other spaces having them. The guard glared at Kirk, “If you want us at our best for the next stage then we need proper rest.” He reasoned.

“You can buy amenities at the commissary. If you need a mattress, you earn credits and you buy one. If you need medicine, you earn credits and you buy it. Understood?”

“Understood.” Kirk said.

“Understood?” the guard directed his question at Sulu this time.

“Yes.” The pilot replied simply.

“There is a no stealing or violence policy. If you are court doing either the captain will punish you accordingly.”

The guard told the two to leave their bundles in their space and took them through a door less doorway into another communal area. It was some kind of canteen. There were many other aliens there of all species. Some Sulu recognised and some he did not but they were all male.

“You are free to travel anywhere in the guest zone. Food is served from 10:00 to 11:00 and from 4:00 to 6:00. You must return to the sleeping quarters by 22:00 and remain there until 06:00.” The guard informed before guard gestured for them to go wait in line and then disappearing through a door that appeared out of a seemingly solid wall.

With the hub hub of the place downing out Kirk asked, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Sulu replied honestly. The experience not nearly as traumatic as it could have been,

“I promise I’ll find us a way out of this palace.” The blond said.

Sulu nodded in response.

They reached the front of the queue and received a tray with a fairly balanced meal of veg and grains by tap ping their wrist, where the credit chip had been implanted against a scanning device. Sulu’s wrist illuminated under the skin telling him that one of two free meals had been claimed and that he still had 30 credits remaining.

They made their way to sit down at a free table but there were only two seats next to each other left available and Sulu found himself sitting between a rather hansom looking Vulcan whit unusual golden blond hair, who was just staring at his empty tray in some kind of trance, and his captain. It was the first time Sulu had ever encountered a Vulcan with such light hair and Sulu couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment.

They ate quickly and said nothing incriminating in the presence of the other aliens.

“What now?” Sulu asked.

“I’m not sure.” Kirk replied looking around. “It looks like people are putting their trays away over there.” Kirk commented, “And there seems to be a doorway over there leading to another room.” He also pointed out. Sulu looked over to where Kirk was indicating.

Kirk stood up taking his tray over to where the other aliens were disposing of them and Sulu followed the captains lead. Sulu placed his tray in the machine as Kirk had just done and watched as it atomised.

The captain led them through into the next communal area, which was full of recreational activities. Tere were aliens were reading on plush seats next to a shelf full of PADD like devices and others were watching holos. On the other side of the room was a grated counter set the wall where the men seemed to by purchasing amenities like soap or sandal like footwear. Through a colourless wall Sulu could see fitness training equipment being used by several aliens. There was even a small swimming pool.

“It looks like they keep the prisoners here well entertained, presumably to stop them fighting back.” Kirk whispered at the base of Sulu’s ear. “That looks like the commissary.” He indicated the counter. “Let’s go check it out.” Sulu nodded in response and they moved over to it.

After a short conversation with the guard behind the grate Kirk learnt that he they had nowhere near enough credits to buy a mattress but between them they used their remaining sixty credits to purchase a thin blanket.

A quick look around the recreation area revealed that they could not access a PADD of even enter the gym are without credits so Kirk suggested the two head back to the sleeping area.

“We should try and get some more rest. Keep our strength up.” The captain said once they were back.

Sulu nodded in agreement, still utterly exhausted from the sleepless night and the events of the last two days. Sulu lay down on his back on the cold metal of the deck and Kirk took a position next to them, his shoulder and hips hot points of contact. Kirk tried to drape the blanket over the both of them but it was to narrow and the two had to roll onto their sides, Kirk to Sulu’s back and the bond wrapping his arm around Sulu’s waist in an imitation of the way they slept the night before, before they could both fit under the thin material of the blanket.

The younger man closed his eyes but despite his exhaustion, he couldn’t sleep as thoughts began to circle round and around in his mind due to the sudden lack of anything else to consecrate on other than Kirk’s gentle breaths against his neck.

“You let me fuck you in there.” Sulu said after a moments of silence.

“And?” Kirk said.

“You never let me fuck you without a fight, without persuasion or without me winning some kind of bet. You were offering to be the venerable one in that situation so that I wouldn’t have to.” It was so very Kirk like to protect everyone that mattered to him by putting himself in the most untenable situation.

Kirk hummed contemplatively at Sulu’s theory. “Perhaps I just enjoy being fucked by you more than I enjoy fucking you.” Kirk said.

Sulu ignored Kirk’s deflective comment. “Thank you, Jim.” He said sincerely, glad that he didn’t have to look into the bond’s ethereal blue eyes.

Kirk made no verbal reply but just tightened his grip around Sulu’s waist for an instant, a gesture of acknowledgment and acceptance of Sulu’s gratitude.

Sulu fell asleep not long after.

光

Sulu was pulled from unconscious by an intrusive alarm ricocheting obtusely around the sleeping area. He opened his eyes and flailed a little as an unfamiliar wall came into view.

“It’s ok.” the captain said gently, tightening his grip around Sulu’s waist. “You’re ok.”

Kirk’s familiar voice comforted the younger man and then the memories of the last two days came back to Sulu. He sighed.

“What do you think the alarm is for?” the pilot asked his superior.

“I’m guessing it is the 06:00 morning alarm.” Kirk said. Sulu noticed some of the men they were sharing the area with leave their private spaces and Sulu had to concur with the captain’s surmise.

Sulu sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at Kirk. It was still around early afternoon when they feel asleep so he guessed they have been asleep for over fourteen hours. He was hungry. He said so much to Kirk.

“Breakfast isn’t until 10:00.” Kirk reminded him.

“What do we do then?” Sulu asked.

Kirk eyes looked at Sulu, pondering for a moment before Kirk leaned into Sulu’s personal space. For a moment Sulu thought that the blond was going to kiss him but then Kirk’s lips missed their target and the captain whispered into his subordinate’s ear, “We should do some recognisance. Figure out as much of the layout of the ship as possible. Figure out how those doors appear in the walls.” Kirk did kiss him then, on the jaw at the base of his ear. And moved back.

“I don’t know about you Hikaru but I feel like a nice barely warm shower.” Kirk said to the ebony-haired man.

Sulu nodded and the two Star fleet officers gathered some of the toiletries from the bundles they were supplied with and headed towards the shower area, retracing the path that the guard had shown them the day before.

They spent a while in the shower. Kirk asked Sulu to wash his back. The younger man was not quite sure why but did not protest. Kirk shaved the small amount of stubble that had formed around his upper lip and jaw.

On the way out Sulu noticed that some of the other prisoners were scanning their wrists against a clothing fabricating machine outside of the shower area and receiving a fresh outfit. Kirk asked one of them how many credits it cost but the creature only grunted back at the blond and moved on.

Kirk tried pressing his wrist against the scanner on the synthesising machine. His wrist illuminated but no new outfit was synthesised.

“Insufficient funds.” Kirk said, looking to his wrist.

The two men dumped their toiletries back in their space in the sleeping area and then began to discreetly gather mental information on ship, at least the places they could get to.

It seemed that there was only one visible way in and out of the guest zone and that was the energised force field that the guard had led them through after they advanced to the next stage, whatever that was going to entail – Sulu hadn’t allowed himself to think about it yet.

Sulu and Kirk sat down in the food court area. Some people were already eating despite the canteen not yet being open and Sulu noticed some of the aliens using their implants to buy food from a food replicator like device.

Kirk sat next to Sulu as opposed to opposite him and murmured into his ear. Kissing him every now and again to cover the fact they were conspiring, “I can’t see any way through the energy barrier.” Sulu found it hard to concentrate on the words as the feel of Kirk’s plush lips against his skin penetrated though his whole body. He had a vague recollection of telling kirk that it was a very sensitive part of his body once and wondered if the intimacy was entirely necessary. “We need to figure out how the guards make the doors appear in the walls.” Sulu only had enough sense to nod at what Kirk was saying. “If I can get access to one of the PADD’s in the library section maybe I can find something useful inside of it.”

Someone harrumphed loudly in fount of the two and kirk pulled away instantly. It was a guard, who was looking at them with board eyes. “You two have been requested.” He said.

“Pardon?” Kirk said.

“You’ve have been requested.” The guard repeated slower that time.  
“Requested by whom. For what?” Kirk asked.

The guard rolled his eyes. “When you’re requested, the implant on your wrist will flash.” Sulu looked down to his wrist and it was indeed flashing. “When you’re requested you must report immediately to the client zone.”

“The client zone?” Kirk asked.

“I’ll take you there now.”

“How long will it take?”

“As long as the client wants. Come with me. Now.” the guard’s tone brokered no argument.

Thy both followed the guard to the very same energy barrier that Kirk was talking about only moments ago.

The guard indicated a scanner on the wall. “Place your implant against the scanner and it will let you pass through. This will only work when you have been requested. Make sure you scan and go through one by one. The last time two guests were requested and only one scanned through the barrier made quite a mess of them if you know what I mean.”

Kirk scanned in and walked through first, the barrier coming up as soon as he was though. Sulu repeated the action. The guard walked through, the barrier raising automatically for him.

“The door with the flashing light above it indicates the room you have been requested to. If more than one room light is flashing only the room that you have been requested to will let you in when you place your implant against the scanner.

“Sulu looked down the corridor and noticed that the room at the very end had a light above it which was flashing a slow metronome.

The two Starfleet officers made their way to the end of the corridor and Kirk placed his implant against the scanner. The door swooshed open. After Kirk had stepped through, the door shut again. Sulu imitated Kirk and stepped into the room.

The room was perhaps even more lavish than the one they used yesterday but similarly had a large bed in the centre and pillows and other comfortable lounging furniture throughout the room. One major difference was the large see-through panel in the far wall behind which many aliens of different species and genders sat.

“This is your live audition.” The same voice from yesterday came from the walls, “Please our clients and you live.”

Sulu’s eyes widened as he realised the situation that Kirk and he had found themselves in.

Kirk took Sulu by the waist and pressed his lips against the younger man’s jaw. “This is just like yesterday.” He said, “Do just what you did yesterday.”

“There are people watching.” Sulu whispered back.

“Ignore them. Just focus on me.” Kirk said back. Sulu released a long breath and tried to focus on Kirk. His messy blond hair, his sky-blue eyes, his plush lips and strong jaw. Kirk truly was the most beautiful man Sulu had ever seen.

Kirk took the younger man by the hand and led him over to the bed. He persuaded him to lie on his front gently with his hands. Sulu felt Kirk’s weight on him as the man straddled his hips.

“I’m going to give you a massage to help you relax.” Kirk said into Sulu’s ear and proceeded to run circles into his skin and press kisses to his back and shoulders. “Just focus on the feel of my hands.” Kirk said into Sulu’s ear once again.

Sulu did as he was told and after l long moments he did indeed begin to relax. After a while. Kirk manoeuvred Sulu onto his back and the massage became more licentious. Kirk pressed his lips to Sulu’s clavicles moving down to his nipples. The ebony-haired man let out a deep moan at the pleasure or Kirk’s teeth and tongue on the sensitive peaks.

The blond continued to run his fingers over Sulu chest as he finally pressed his swollen pick lips to the pilots. Kirk ground his hips into Sulu’s as the blond’s tong pillaged the younger man’s mouth. Their cocks we’re both hard and aching and the friction sent a jolt of pleasure through the younger man. making him moaning into Kirk’s mouth.

After long moments the blond pulled out of the kiss. He crawled back to free Sulu from the fabric of his trousers, discarding them over the side of the bed. He did the same with his own shorts and then moved to crouch over the younger man’s cock.

Sulu was about to protest, he had not prepared the blond or even applied any kind of lubrication, but when Kirk sat down on the younger man’s aching length, he slid into the bond’s warmth easily. Sulu surmised that the blind must have prepared himself before they had even been requested and wondered when he had done it.

He was quickly dragged from his thoughts as Kirk began to move. He let out exaggerated moans of pleasure that he would have never done in an authentic intimate situation. It made Sulu nostalgic for the little noises Kirk would make when he was truly enraptured in pleasure. The younger man followed the blond’s lead and too began to moan obscenely.

This continued for a while until Sulu grabbed Kirk by the hips and flipped them both so that Kirk was on his back and so that Sulu could fuck him more deeply.

Kirk moaned even louder and began to tug at his cock. He came quickly, like yesterday over his chest and stomach, and Sulu followed shortly after filling the blond.

Sulu collapsed on to Kirk and, as it had happened yesterday, the slimy voice came from the walls telling them to return to the guest zone.

光

The session gave them both enough credits to buy a couple of pillows and for Kirk to rent a PADD.

They had returned to their space, Kirk deciding that they had done enough recognisance for the day and it being close to 22:00. Kirk was leaning against one of the low walls looking at his PADD, while Sulu lay on his back on the floor with his newly purchased pillow under his head. It was thin and only supported his head but it made a difference.

Sulu drifted to sleep before lights out.

光

“Your wrist is flashing.” Sulu said to Kirk and looked down to his own wrist to confirm if his was flashing too. It was not.

“I’ve been requested.” Kirk said dumbly and stood up to leave. “Stay safe.” He said to Sulu and left

Sulu had decided to wait in the space that he was starting to think of as Kirk’s and his. he picked up the PADD that Kirk had left there and began to read an Andorian romance novel.

光

Kirk had been gone for hours and Sulu was worrying his lower lip between his teeth wondering what Kirk was doing, what exactly being requested entailed, although he was pretty sure he knew by this point. He had abandoned the pad hours ago and was considering trying to find a guard to ask what was happening, when Kirk wondered into the space.

“Captain, are you ok?” Sulu asked. The blond turned to Sulu with glassy eyes and remained standing where he was.

Sulu quickly got to his feet moving over to Kirk. “Jim, what’s wrong?”

“I just…. I wasn’t expecting… it was just so similar.” Kirk was mumbling and Sulu was having a hard time making him out.

“Come sit down.” Sulu said, making a makeshift chair by leaning one of the two pillows they had against the low wall and placing the other on the floor abutting the other. Kirk allowed Sulu to manipulate him into a sitting position. Sulu place the blanket over him.

“What happened?” Sulu asked.

“I was so very hungry and… and it was the only way I could get something to eat.” Kirk replied.

Sulu new instantly what Kirk was referring to. The blond had only ever told Sulu about that chapter of his life once. He told the whole story, every messy detail about his experience on Tarsus IV as a child. Sulu had asked questions. Kirk had answered them and then they never spoke of it again.

Sulu was so stupid for not seeing the similarities with that experience and this situation. Kirk had been looking out for him. Making sure he didn’t feel vulnerable in their intimate situations. But it was Kirk who had been traumatised as a child. Kirk who had to trade sex for food just as they were being forced to do now.

“It’s all right, Jim” Sulu comforted. “I’m here.” Sulu rubbed his palms up and down Kirks arms comfortingly. Sulu wanted to say that he would protect him, that he wouldn’t let them touch him again, but he could make no such promise. All Sulu could do was comfort the blond with soothing words and gentle touches.

“Thank you, Hikaru.” Kirk said and leant his forehead against Sulu’s, who was crouching in front of the blond, chest. “I just didn't think it would bring back those memories.” Kirk said.

“It’s all right. You’re alight now.”

“I know.” Kirk said, “I’m always alright when I’m with you.” Kirk looked back up to Sulu. The glassiness from his eyes had gone and now they were boring intensely into Sulu’s own eyes.

They kissed. Soft and chaste. Kirk pulled away after a moment. “I need to shower.” He said.

Sulu went with him to the bathing area worried that the blond wasn’t fully back to his old self yet.

光

The next morning, after breakfast, it was Sulu’s wrist that was flashing. He looked to Kirk with slightly wide eyes. “Just think of it as survival.” Kirk recommended, “I’ll be right here when you get back.

The ebony-haired man gave his superior a curt nod, stood up and headed for the client zone barrier.

When he stepped into the client room his first thought was that it was not as grand as the last two rooms he had been in. The second was that there were two other people there.

One was wearing the same scant outfit that Sulu did. He was a Vulcan, that same one with the odd blond hair that he sat next to not two days ago.

“Ah you’ve arrived.” the second man said. A man Sulu had not encountered before and was surly the client. Sulu approached slowly. “What’s your name?” He asked of the pilot.

“Kyousuke.” Sulu lied easily.

“Kyousuke.” A lovely name. This is T’Kal. Perhaps you have met before.” the Vulcan nodded in greeting to Sulu and the Starfleet officer bowed back.

“Would either of you like a beer?” both T’Kal and Sulu refrained so the client opened up one for himself and began to sip it slowly.

The man was of an alien species Sulu did not recognise. He had greasy slicked back red hair and a skin tone similar to that of a human’s or a Vulcans. He had venomous yellow eyes and was marginally shorter than Sulu and dwarfed by T’Kals tall stature.

“Kyousuke,” the man said, “would you mind helping me out of my trousers. The pitot only hesitated a moment before he moved over to the alien and dropped to his knees.

光

Kirk had something sugary to drink waiting for Sulu when he arrived back to their space. “Are you all right?” the blond asked.

“I’ve had worse sex.” Sulu quipped and finally understood Kirk’s tendency to use humour as a deflection.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to but any information could be useful in formulating a plan to get us out.”

“Of, course” Sulu spoke serious. “He was already there when I came in - the client that is - And he didn’t leave before me so I don’t know how he got in and out. I wasn’t just me. I was with a Vulcan man. You know the one with the blond hair.”

Kirk hummed ponderingly.

“You were gone a while.” Kirk said. “I was requested while you were away and the client walked in and out of the wall, the door just appearing there. I have a theory on how it works but I need time to work on it.”

Sulu nodded in understanding.

光

The next day Sulu was requested by the same client and T’Kal was there again too. The day after that the same.

光

Between them, Kirk and Sulu had managed to save up for a narrow mattress, which they squeezed onto, both on their side and Kirk to Sulu’s back.

“I want to talk to the Vulcan.” Kirk said seeming out of the blue just as the pilot was drifting off to sleep.

“What?” Sulu asked drowsily.

“The one that is always requested at the same time as you are.”

“T’Kal.” Sulu clarified.

“Right, T’kal. I have a plan but I need his help.”

“A plan?”

“Yes.” Kirk confirmed and processed to outline what he had devised with his subordinate.

光

“You know I have a friend in here that I think could show you a real nice time.” Sulu said to Razkok as he = ran a lzay finger over the alien’s chest.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’ve had him suck my dick and he really knows what he’s doing. Best head I’ve ever had.” Technically Sulu was not lying but it still felt disgusting to talk of his captain in such a fowl way. Razkok hummed contemplatively. “You won’t regret it. I promise.” Sulu said.

Razkok agreed. He exited the room through the door that appeared in the wall. Kirk was right. If you know what to look out for, you can see the slight widening of the eyes and angling of the head that indicates an iris scanner is being used for access.

Razkok was back shortly and soon Kirk was with them.

“Beautiful.” The wan said under his breath as the blond walked seductively towards him, topless and chest muscles glistening with a light layer of sensual oil. T’kal began massaging Razkok’s shoulders as Kirk advanced and just as Kirk reach the client, the alien pitched forward into the blond's arms.

“Is he under?” Kirk directed towards the Vulcan.

“Yes.” T’kal responded, “But I am not well versed in mind manipulation. I do not know how much longer I can keep him under the illusion.”

“Ok. let's take him to the door. Hikaru help me carry him.” Sulu did as the captain asked and took the man form the blond, hooking his arms under his armpits and around his chest. Kirk took him by the legs and they carried the alien over to the hidden door.

They manoeuvred the man so that he was facing it and then moved his hands to the man’s face. “I would advise you be gentle.” T’kal said, “Exposure to light might arouse him from the illusion.” The captain nodded in understanding and proceeded all the more cautiously.

Kirk gently opened the alien's eye and turned his head to where he must have determined the sensor to be. The wall swooshed open.

The blond beamed at Sulu and his subordinate beamed back.

“Take him back to the bed. I'm going to find a control panel and upload the virus that I've created.” Kirk held up the PADD that he had managed to hack so that he could form a virus that would send a repeating message to any Starfleet vessel of their location and predicament.

“What about your tracker?” Sulu asked. The one bit of the plan Kirk had failed to explain thus far. Kirk pulled out a sharpened shard of mettle from inside his shorts. “You can’t be serious.”

“Don’t worry. Bones has taught me enough so that I won't nick and arteries. Take him back to the bed and if anything happens say that I coerced you into this plan.” Kirk said and plunged the shard into his arm.

Sulu did as the captain asked and dragged Razkok over to the bed where they waited. After ten minutes a siren suddenly began to scream through the air, pulling Razcock from the mind manipulation.

“What... what’s happening?” he asked. Sulu remained silent. So did T’kal. “I said what’s happening?” Razkok demanded this time, sitting up. Sulu punched him the alien in the jaw, hard, and this time Razkok fell into true unconsciousness.

T’kal rose an eyebrow at the young Starfleet officer. Sulu only shrugged in response.

The door appeared in the wall the next moment and Kirk came sprinting in. He had wrapped a ripped segment of his shirt around his wrist, which was saturated with the deep red of blood.

“I triggered an alarm.” he explained. “It won’t be long till they figure out who’s tracker is missing.”

The ship suddenly rocked. Kirk grinned. “That sounds like phasor fire.” he said and the ship shuddered again. Moments later the interior of the bedroom dissapered and was replaced gleaming white walls of the transporter room two and an anxious looking Doctor McCoy was on them like a zogard fly on a polbaberry bush.

光

Back on the ship Spock said they were already negotiating with the captain of the sex syndicate –as the commander had name it – but were only able to fire on the vessel once Kirk’s comunication proved they were in fact on board.

The enterprise rescued all the sex slaves from the vessel after the go ahead from Starfleet and within a couple of hours they were transported to a separate vessel specialised in psychiatric help and the returning of those abducted to their homes.

Both Sulu and Kirk were present to bid farewell to the Vulcan friend they were shortly accented with. He thanked the two of them and left them with the traditional ‘Live long and prosper’.

It wasn’t long after that that Sulu found the captain at the door to his quarters. “Captain.” Sulu said a little astonished.

“I haven’t come as the Captain.” the blond replied with a serious demeanour, “I’m just here as Jim.”

“Right.” is all Sulu could say.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing after everything that’s happened over the last week.”

“I’m... strangely ok.” Sulu said truthfully. “I mean, we’ve been in worse situations.”

“Nothing quite so intimate though.” Kirk said. “Do you need to talk to someone about what happened? Maybe a counsiler?”

“I’ve been talking with Doctor McCoy. But I’m really ok.”

“Ok. That’s good.”

There was a moment of silence before the younger man said, “Is there something else Jim?”

“No. Well, yes. I just... can I come in for a moment.” Kirk asked.

“Of course.” the pilot said and stepped aside to let the blond in. Sulu turned around to face Kirk and the doors swooshed shut behind him.

Kirk was fiddling with his hands nervously.

“Jim, are you ok.”

Kirk looked to Sulu with intense blue eyes. “I know I have no right to say this after what I did but... I want you back.”

“What?”

“I want to - I don’t know. What's the right word - date you.” Kirk explained.

“Date me?” Sulu didn’t know quite how he felt about this so suddenly after Kirk’s confession. He and Kirk’s relationship did not end on the best of terms and despite the young plot having forgiven Kirk a long time ago he wasn’t sure he was ready to be venerable around the blond again.

“After what happened this week. How intermate we were. Not only the sex, although that was good too, but how we had each other's backs and how you comforted me, how you looked after me. I just want that all of the time.”

“I asked you years ago if we could make our relationship more serious and you broke it off.”  
Sulu said.

“I know.”

“What’s different now. How do I know you won’t hurt me like that again?”

“I was less mature then. I thought that I couldn’t devote myself to both you and being the captain but I can. At least now I have more experience I can have both you and my captaincy. And even if I couldn’t I’ve come to realise that I would rather have you than the enterprise.”

Any snide remark that Sulu might make died on his tongue at Kik’s confession.

“I know it’s a lot to ask.” the blond continued in the absents of an answer form the lieutenant, “I know you never truly forgave me for breaking it off but I promise this time it will be more than just casual sex. I want all of you Hikaru Sulu and I want to give all of myself to you.”

Kirk had indeed changed. Sulu had seen it over the years and it was the reason, despite what the blond thought, that he was able to forgive him. And Kirk was right. They had been closer, more venerable and trusting of each other over the last week than they had been in years. And that trust paid off. They were able to get out. And if Sulu was truly honest with himself, he never did stop loving Kirk.

“I’ll... I’ll think about it.” Sulu returned weakly.

“Ok. Thank you.” Kirk said a little awkwardly just after baring his soul. “I better be getting back to my quarters.” the blond made for the door stepping around Sulu’s frozen form.

“Jim.” he called turning around just before Kirk reached his door, “I’ve thought about it and I think I'd like you to take me out on a date.”

Kirk’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.” Sulu replied with a wide grin.

～完～


End file.
